Tragic Love
by Mrs.Inuyasha-Odair
Summary: A human princess, a powerful demon, forbidden love. This is how I think Izayoi and Inunotaisho met, fell in love, and had Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I've been getting tired of writing Inu/Kag stories. Enjoy! And review please!**

The young princess danced in the meadow. Her kimono wrapped around her body so elegantly in blues and reds. Her smile beamed brightly on her face like it was stuck like that permanently. She was young and careless and the world was hers to do what ever she wanted to.

The sun began to fade behind the trees and the princess started walking home. She knew her father would get upset if she wasn't home by nightfall.

She reached the gate of her home and the guard that was on duty at the moment smiled at the princess.

"Welcome home, Izayoi-sama," He let her inside.

She skipped gleefully inside. The house was warm and dark, the candle-lit lamps being the only light in the house.

She dashed down the halls to semi-large room. A man and a woman sat at the end of a low table, eating silently.

"Hello, Izayoi," The woman said.

"Hello Mama," Izayoi said. She took a seat as a servant came with her supper.

She ate in silence; her father liking it quiet as he ate. She quickly ate up and announced that she was going to wash up for bed.

"Would you like me to help you wash your hair?" The woman asked.

"No Mama," Izayoi said, "I'm 13 now, I can do it myself."

"Alright then," Izayoi's mother said.

The young princess smiled and left the room the bathing room.

She washed up quickly and got into her night clothes. She walked into her room and sat down on her futon. She glanced over at a brush laying on the end of the futon and she lazily brushed her hair. She looked over her shoulder and gazed outside at the full moon. For some reason she enjoyed the full moon. She felt like it was her protector, watching over her as she slept peacefully.

Yawning, she pulled out the covers and laid down. She rested her head comfortably against the pillow and closed her eyes. A faint smile touched her lips as she dreamt of happy things that young girls dream about.

* * *

><p>He looked up at the moon, the long figure in white and silver. His armor set on him magnificently and his long bangs covering his amber eyes.<p>

A tiny flea jumped up and down on his shoulder, "Master, you seem to be lost in thought." He observed.

The figure didn't answer. He only thought about the young princess he watched that day, dancing in the meadow that day. How she looked so beautiful and so graceful and so young.

The flea sighed, 'Master never tells me anything anymore.' He thought.

* * *

><p>The young princess opened her eyes. Greeting the morning sun, she jumped out of bed. She ran down the hall to where she ate supper the night before. Her father, a young boy about her age and her mother were sitting down.<p>

"Oh, we have a guest," Izayoi said, "Maybe I should get dressed?"

"No," Her father said, "Sit, I have news for you."

Obeying her father, she sat down across from her Father and the boy.

"This is Takemaru," Her father said, pointing to the boy.

"Hello Takemaru," Izayoi smiled.

"Hello," Takemaru answered.

"His father is from a neighboring court," Her father explained, "We have both decided that Takemaru and you shall wed when you are 18."

Izayoi looked at Takemaru. She thought he looked nice but nothing like the hero in her dreams, tall, dashing, strong. She sighed mentally, no use arguing with her father about his choice for her husband.

"Alright Father," She said.

"You may go get dressed now," Her father said.

"Yes father," She got up and left the room.

Entering her bedroom, she reached for her brush and started brushing her hair. She thought about her father and how he always made decisions for her. But he was her father and she guessed that she had to live with it. And 18 was a long was away.

Getting out a lovely pink kimono, she got dressed and went outside.

**A/N: Did you like it? Next chapter will take place about a year later, and it'll be when Izayoi and Inunotaisho meet. So look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: This takes place about a year later.**

She had heard about demons. Who hadn't? They killed humans for sport and ate their own kind. So many people had told her never to wander into the forest, for surely a demon would snatch her and eat her for breakfast. She couldn't help but be curious though.

The princess would look into the depths of the forest, curiosity and excitement swelling inside her. She would take one step in, then two, and then three, hear a strange noise, and go running back out.

She was now a budding young woman. She became more lady-like and serious, no longer playing outside all day, but staying inside doing lessons on etiquette and such. She wanted to go outside and sing and dance all day long but her mother and father had other plans for her.

She would walk outside her lovely home at night, and stare at the sky, thinking about life and the mysteries of it. Wondering what life had in store for her.

It was one of these nights, where she met him.

The full moon shone brightly, reflecting the flowers and the pools of water surrounding her home.

She was sitting in the middle of the field, twirling a flower in her hand. She stared at the nigh sky; all the beautiful stars. She sighed, not really knowing why.

He stalked the earth in his demon form. Barking to the moon and all who lived under it. In a magnificent swoop and light, the demon dog turned into a human figure; his silver hair flowing in the wind. His eyes flickered to the left of him. Seeing the beautiful creature sitting all alone, her pale face looking up at the sky; he sauntered up to her.

She felt a presence coming toward her. She panicked for a second and turned her head. A magnificent figure stood in front of her, breathless, she looked up at him. The markings on his face danced across his skin in such a way it made her heart pound.

Then she remembered the tales; the evil demons taking innocent children's lives, taking men and women and anything else that stepped in its path.

She gasped; everything that she was ever told was flashing through her mind about demons.

"Don't be afraid," He chuckled, "I mean no harm to you."

"W- who are you?" She asked, "What d-do you want with me?"

"Nothing," He answered, "Tell me my dear girl, what is a lovely woman like you doing outside all alone on this cold night?"

"Nothing," She said, "I just like the peace."

"Yes, it's nice to have peace once and a while," He said, thinking of the battle with that spider demon he had just had and now all he wanted to do was rest, "What is your name my dear girl?"

"Um, Izayoi," She didn't know why she answered him; she still didn't trust his presence.

"Izayoi," He repeated, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She blushed, "Um, thank you."

"Where is your home?" He asked.

Hesitating she pointed to the direction of her father's court, "I live over there, at my father's court."

"Oh, so you're a princess?" She nodded.

"Well my princess," He said, "Why is there no one guarding you? A demon could snatch you and take you away forever. Do you not fear that fate?"

'Demons like you,' She thought to herself, "No, no one knows I'm here. I snuck out."

"Well," He held out his hand, "Daylight is almost here. Why don't I take you home? In case you're family finds you're not where you're suppose to be."

She nodded, beginning to trust the demon, "Oh, your name, what's your name?"

He took her hand and stood her up, "You may call me, Inunotaisho."

"Okay," She said.

Inunotaisho decided not to transform into his dog form, he probably just scared the girl half to death, he didn't want her even more scared.

So, they walked silently to Izayoi's home. Right before they reached the gate, Izayoi said, "Wait, let's go around." She started sneaking around to the back of her home, Inunotaisho following behind.

She reached her window and climbed in. He followed her in.

"So, this is your room?" He asked, she nodded, "It's lovely." He looked around the room.

"Um, maybe you should go?" She said timidly.

"Yes, that would be best," He started off.

"Um wait," He turned to see her, "Will I ever see you again?" He smiled.

"Of course, my princess," With that, he jumped out of her room. She looked out of the window, not seeing a trace of Inunotaisho.

'Why do I want to see him again?' She thought to herself, 'He's a _demon_. He could kill me any time he wanted too. But still, there was a sort of kindness to him. I didn't think demons were kind.'

Sighing, she got out of her kimono and put on another one, this one blue and white. The sun rose behind her window.

'If Mother and Father found out about last night I'd be trapped inside forever,' She thought as she put up her hair, 'I have to be more careful.'

She stepped outside of her room and walked into another room. Her father was inside, talking to a general of some army of some place.

"Ah, here's my daughter," He smiled, a little out of character, "Izayoi."

"She is lovely," The general said, "My son, Takemaru is a lucky boy to have you as his bride in the future."

Right, Takemaru. She had completely forgotten about him for these past weeks, "Thank you sir," She smiled.

"Now leave," Her father said motioning her out, "We have important things to discuss."

"Yes Father," She bowed to the general and her father before leaving.

All day she couldn't stop thinking about Inunotaisho. She didn't know why she was so interested by him. Maybe it was the way he just gracefully came to her that night. She didn't know but she wanted to see him again, she had to.

As the princess prepared for bed, she wondered if she would see the great demon again that night. She waited for a little while. Maybe she should go back out into the field? No, he knew where she lived. If he wanted to, he'd find her. She hoped he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. She stared out her window and sighed.

"Maybe he's not coming," She thought and decided to go to sleep.

The great dog demon stumbled. The blow to his shoulder had cost him a great deal of blood. "It doesn't matter," He thought, "It'll be healed by morning."

Picking out a nice, cozy tree to rest in he leaped up and leaned back in the branches. Closing his eyes he thought of the young princess Izayoi.

"I wonder what she's doing," He thought, "She probably is waiting for me. I could smell the eagerness on her as I left last night. I hope she isn't too disappointed that I won't be coming. I'll visit tomorrow night." Closing his eyes, he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review…please? Please…? Please?**

Izayoi sat in the field, about the exact same spot where she had met Inunotaisho. She thought about their relationship so far.

It had been about three months. He had visited her almost every night. They would stay up all night, talking. She felt comfortable around him. He wanted to know all about her, her life, her family, everything. She had told him mostly everything about her, except Takemaru of course. She didn't know why but she didn't like the thought of him. She felt depressed when the subject of Takemaru being her future husband was brought up. She forgot all about Takemaru, though when she was with Inunotaisho.

One night, while they were talking Izayoi asked, "Why do you come here?"

"What do you mean my princess?" Inunotaisho asked; looking at a painting she had painted that day. He admired the reds and blues she used for the sunset.

"Why do you come to see me almost every night?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, "You fascinate me."

"Huh?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"You're a human," He explained, "Humans always have fascinated me, especially you Izayoi."

"What's so fascinating about me?" She asked, blushing a bit more.

"I don't really know," He took his hand and stroked her cheek, "You just are fascinating, the way you see life. And you see good in everyone, even me, a demon. Every human I've ever come in contact with has run away from me, but you didn't."

She didn't know what to say.

"Well, it's getting to be late, why don't you get some sleep my princess?" He stood up, picked up the princess bridal style and placed her in bed, "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Inunotaisho," She smiled. She immediately fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

He stroked her cheek with a claw-tipped finger, 'Someday, when she's older maybe,' He thought, 'she'll love me too.'

Silently, he left Izayoi's room through the window.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a breeze through the window. Closing it, she returned to bed.<p>

The morning sun shone brightly. She got ready for the day. Going down the hall, she bumped into her mother.

"Hello my dear," Her mother smiled.

"Hello mother," She returned the smile.

"You look tired," Her mother said, "Didn't sleep well?"

"It's nothing," Izayoi said.

"Alright then," Her mother said, "Oh, and someone's here for you. He's outside by the garden."

It didn't take a minute for her to figure out who her mystery guest was.

"Takemaru," She smiled as she entered the garden.

"Hello, my princess," He said, holding a flower in his hand.

"Hello," She said, "What brings you here?"

"What?" He asked, "I can't visit my own fiancée? And besides, your father and my father set it up."

"Oh I see," She said.

"Yes," He said, "That kimono looks lovely on you."

She smiled at his compliment, "Thank you."

"How are things? You look tired," He asked.

"Oh, I just didn't sleep well last night," She said, "Things are good."

They continued their conversation for a little while. And then Izayoi was taken by her mother for her lessons.

"I'll see you later my princess," He said.

"Yes, goodbye," She said, glad to be going.

'Well, conversations with Inunotaisho are much more interesting.' She thought.

* * *

><p>During dinner, her father said, "So, Izayoi," He said to his daughter, "Takemaru visited you today."<p>

"Yes," Izayoi said, picking at her noodles with her chopsticks.

"How do you feel about him?" He asked.

"He's nice," Izayoi said.

"Yes," He said.

They didn't talk anymore. She sighed and continued eating.

As night came, she got ready for bed and sat on her futon, waiting for the great dog demon.

She felt a sense of energy as Inunotaisho entered the room.

"Hello princess," He said.

"Hello, Inunotaisho," She smiled.

"You look so tired," He said, "Maybe I should leave and let you sleep."

"No," She said quickly, "I've been looking forward to your visit all day."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said, "So, how was your day?"

"Fine," she asked. She suddenly wanted to take about Takemaru for the first time, "I'm engaged." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"My father wants me to marry a boy named Takemaru. He came to visit me today."

"Do you like him?" He asked; his expression unreadable.

"He's nice," She began.

"But you don't love him?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know," She said, "I've never loved anyone before."

"I see," He said, "Well don't worry about it tonight. There's no one here except you and me tonight."

"Yeah," She said, "You're right. Besides, I'm not marrying him until I'm 18."

"That's a long time," He said, "For a human."

"Yes," She said.

They talked for a long time. Finally, Izayoi's eyes started to close.

Inunotaisho carried her to the futon, he laid her down.

"Good night," He whispered in her ear and then he was off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter's where the real romance starts. So please read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I guess 14 seems too young for me… this chapter will take place another year later.**

"Master, do you think it's wise to be seeing that woman so often?" Asked the old flea demon perched on Inunotaisho's shoulder.

"I don't need you messing with my personal affairs," He answered.

"I'm just saying," The flea said, "It might be dangerous; for both you and the woman."

"I don't care," He said, swatting the flea off his shoulder.

He started running to Izayoi's home.

* * *

><p>Izayoi collapsed on her futon; she just had the most exhausting day. Takemaru followed her everywhere and wouldn't let her have one minute to herself. She finally did manage to loose him when her Father asked to speak to Takemaru privately about something. But he'd caught up with her later that day.<p>

She didn't hate the man, but she didn't love him either.

The princess sighed, not expecting Inunotaisho to visit her that day-he was out battling some demon up north. He said it would probably take him a few weeks. She lay back on her pillow, feeling lonely.

She loved Inunotaisho. She loved him a whole lot. He was all she ever thought about. But she knew she was too young. He was over half a century old! And she was just a 15 year old, engaged too. She knew that they could never be together, even if he _did_ love her.

Her eyes started closing and pretty soon she was in a deep sleep. She didn't even stir when the great dog demon sneaked through the window.

"She's asleep," He whispered, "She looks awfully tired."

He crossed his legs. He stared at the princess's face for a long time. Then, he stroked her cheek with a claw tipped finger.

'She looks so beautiful,' he thought, 'she looks so happy when she sleeps.'

Izayoi's eyes opened. She looked up at Inunotaisho.

"Sorry," He whispered, "Did I wake you?"

"No," She sat up gently, "Bad dream."

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked.

"No, I'd rather forget it," She said remembering the horrible image of Inunotaisho being killed by that demon.

"Your scent is sad my princess," He said softly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," She looked away.

"You can tell me," He put his hand on hers.

She looked back at him, her eyes looked washed over with tears, "Oh Inunotaisho!" She held her arms out and fell in his arms, "I love you," She whispered, "I was so afraid to tell you, but, I love you a lot."

He stroked the back of her head gently, "Shh," He soothed, "Don't cry. I love you too."

She sniffed, "Yo-you do?"

"Yes," He said, "Ever since I laid my eyes on you. But tell me," He looked down at her, "Why are you so sad?"

"Because," She sniffed again, "because we can't be together. I have to marry Takemaru. And if my parent's knew I was in love with a demon they'd, they'd-" She rambled on a bit more.

"Calm down," Inunotaisho said, "I won't let you marry Takemaru. Don't worry. Your parents won't find out about us." He grabbed her hand, "Someday, when you're older, I'll take you away somewhere safe, where no demons or humans will find us. Would you like that?"

She nodded her head, "Yes," She looked up at him, her eyes drying, "I love you."

"I love you too my princess," He pulled her head up and the shared a very passionate kiss.

When they broke away Izayoi said, "Takemaru kissed me once. It wasn't nearly as special as this one."

He smiled, then frowned, "Don't let him touch you anymore."

"I won't. I promise. My heart belongs to you and only you."

He put a hand up to her cheek and kissed her again.

After the kiss was over, he pulled her up next to him and she fell asleep in his arms. He stroked her face with his claw tipped finger and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>When Izayoi woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that she wasn't alone.<p>

"Good morning," Inunotaisho kissed her, "My princess."

"Inunotaisho," She said surprised, "What are you still doing here?"

"I didn't want to leave you," He said, "you slept so peacefully. I couldn't help myself to leave."

"What if we're caught?" She asked worried, "Its daylight, what if a guard sees you leave?"

"I'm sorry," Inunotaisho said, "that I made you worry. I am being a bit careless. I promise I'll leave without a single soul seeing me."

"It's alright," She said, "Just be careful."

With a final kiss, he jumped out of the window and was out of sight.

Izayoi sighed, she had slept for a while but she still felt so tired. All she wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and think about what had just happened that night. Inunotaisho had just said he _loved_ her back. And he said that he'd take her away some day. It would just be the two of them and maybe a child or two. She smiled at the thought of them being together forever.

Finally, she felt awake and stretched her arms up to the ceiling then she started getting dressed into a green kimono.

As she walked down the hall she saw her mother coming out of her room, "Hello, dear," She smiled, "You're up early."

"Good morning mother," She returned the smile.

"Try not to disturb your father today," Her mother said, "He's busy arguing with the general about demon attacks."

"Demon attacks?" She asked.

"Oh yes," He mother said, "Apparently a dog demon or something has killed most of our army's men! Can you believe it?"

"A dog demon?" Izayoi repeated.

"Yes, I believe that's what your father told me," Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "What's the matter? Do you know something about the attacks?"

"No, mother," Izayoi said, trying to hide the shock and fear in her voice, "It's just a horrible thing, all of those men dying."

"Yes," her mother agreed, "Why don't you stay inside the gate today? You can paint by the gardens today instead of the meadow."

Izayoi loved to paint the meadows- she'd done it a million times in a million shades of colors.

"Alright, mother," Izayoi said.

With another smile, her mother walked off.

Izayoi felt her heart sinking. Had Inunotaisho -the man she'd just confessed her love to, killed all those people? She couldn't believe it. Had he been lying to her this entire time? No. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru," An angry Inunotaisho barked, "Why did you kill all those people?"<p>

A man, a little younger but looking a lot like Inunotaisho with silver hair flowing, armor, and fangs and claws stood across from Inunotaisho. His face was expressionless as he said, "Father, This Sesshomaru wanted to know if you had indeed been seeing a human woman. When he reached that court, those pests were in the way."

"Sesshomaru," Inunotaisho barked again, even more angrier this time, "In the first place, why were you spying on me? In the second place, you shouldn't be killing humans for no reason! This is why we demons have a bad reputation! When I smelled your scent coming from all those dead men I almost blew down half the forest!"

The man called Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just said, "What is that human to you?"

"What does it matter to you?" Inunotaisho barked, "My business is my business! And if I hear that you've been killing more humans, I promise, you'll be terribly sorry."

Sesshomaru left without another word.

"That boy," He said a little bit calmer, "I just don't understand."

A tiny flea demon seemed to appear from his shoulder, "Master," He said, jumping up and down.

"What is it Myoga?" He asked.

"I don't think it'd be wise to see the princess again. There will probably be many more humans guarding the court."

"You're right Myoga," Inunotaisho said, "But I know Izayoi probably thinks I'm behind the attacks. I have to explain."

"Do you think she would believe you?" Myoga asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Inunotaisho asked, his voice getting louder.

"Um," The flea paused, "Never mind, Master."

Inunotaisho looked ahead; he had to see Izayoi tonight.

Izayoi took a long bath that night. The bath water was nice and warm. She tried to keep Inunotaisho killing those men out of her head but she just couldn't. She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to his visit that night or if she was anxious for it but she was certain that he'd be coming.

Getting into her room, she got into her night robe **(A/N: I don't know what to call it)** and sat down on the floor.

"Izayoi," She heard Inunotaisho say. He never called her Izayoi.

"Yes," She didn't turn her head she was not sure whether to look angry or sad or both.

"You must know about those killings?" He asked.

"Yes, they say a _dog demon_ did it." She answered.

"I know. But you must know that that wasn't me. I promise."

"Then who was it?" She asked.

"My son," He answered, "Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi repeated, "But why was he here?"

"He doesn't think I'm making a good choice," He explained, "By coming to see you almost every night. He was spying on me. I scolded him, for killing those men. I am just as horrified as you are. Izayoi, my princess, look at me. I'm not lying. I promise."

She turned her head. He looked truthful. And why would he kill those people? He had said he liked humans. And he wouldn't go and do something so stupid the night he had just said he loved her. She smiled, "I believe you."

"Good," He said, "I am glad," He grabbed her hand and they kissed.

"I promise not to let anything stupid like that happen again. I promise that my son will no longer be harm to you or anyone in your home."

She closed her eyes and they kissed some more. He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, "Good night, my princess," He kissed her again and left.

**A/N: Whew, this chapter took a while to write. Writers block sucks. And I'm not sure if I want to make Izayoi pregnant in the next chapter or should I wait a bit? Please review! I love reviews! Reviews are my bestest friends! So please! Please! Please! It's not hard! Click the button! Click it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Writers block… ugh! This chapter will most likely be bad. So, enjoy!**

"Where are you taking me?" The princess asked.

"I want to show you something." He simply replied.

The demon took Izayoi's hand and they walked through the meadow. He took one step into the forest and saw Izayoi shudder. Fear had become strong in her scent.

"We're going into the forest?" She asked. He looked down at her face, her eyes were wide.

"Are you afraid my princess?" Inunotaisho asked.

"Well, there demons in there," She answered, "And monsters and bandits."

"Don't be afraid," He said, "As long as you're with me then you'll be safe."

Trusting the dog demon, she tightened the grip in his hand and continued their walk.

"If my mother and father knew I was in the forest…" He heard her mumble.

"Don't worry," He said, "They won't find out, they haven't found out about us yet have they?"

'Us.' She said to herself. She liked that word, "No. I suppose not."

He smiled and looked forward. The trees getting larger and thicker the farther they went in. Izayoi looked around with awe. She had never been into the forest. She had never seen so many creatures. She smiled at the birds sleeping in their nest. She felt like a child again for some reason.

"We're almost there," Inunotaisho said a little while later. Izayoi wasn't sure how late it had gotten. She knew that they had left in the morning and they'd been walking a while so it must be pretty late in the day.

"My parents will be wondering where I am soon," She said.

Inunotaisho chuckled, "You worry a lot my princess," he said, "You'll return safe and on time to your home."

She trusted him, but she couldn't help but worry. Here she was, with a demon as a lover, in the middle of the forest which her parents had stressed plenty of times not to go into. And she was engaged to a different man. If her parents found out about her and Inunotaisho… she didn't even want to think about it.

Inunotaisho stopped at a tree. He turned and Izayoi followed, she wondered where he was taking her. She wanted to ask but she knew he wouldn't answer her.

"We're here Izayoi," Inunotaisho said.

"Where's here?" She asked. It still looked like the forest to her.

"Just wait a second." He said.

Picking her up, he started walking forward. She looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed. She didn't know why but whenever he held her she always felt embarrassed.

Inunotaisho pushed through some bushes and smiled.

Izayoi looked ahead and saw a beautiful field with beautiful cherry trees and wild flowers growing everywhere. She didn't know another word to describe this place, all she could say out loud was, "Beautiful."

"When I cam across this place years ago, I thought of you." He said, "It brought peace to me, like you do."

He put her down gently and kissed her forehead. He held out a hand and she took it and they walked a little bit into the field.

"This place can't hold a candle to the meadows at my home." Izayoi said.

Inunotaisho didn't answer. He just invited her to sit down.

She sat in a very lady like pose as he pulled her body closer to him. He gently stroked her hair and smiled. Then, he started thinking. And he realized something.

"Izayoi," He said, "Maybe I should let you marry that boy."

"What?" Izayoi pulled away from him.

"Listen," He said, "I'm being selfish. You deserve happiness."

"I _am_ happy," Izayoi said, "With you."

"What I mean is that I'm a demon. I have fought many battles and I know I am destined to fight more. This is the life of a strong demon. I may loose my life one day. And that would be cruel to you. It would be better I think if you-"

Izayoi cut him off, "I know that you won't loose any fight. You are strong. And you also have my heart. I am sorry, but it would kill me more than seeing you die if you left me."

Inunotaisho sighed, "But still-" He tried to argue.

"No," Izayoi said, "my dear, please don't ruin this day with such a depressing conversation. I will never leave you. I will not marry someone that I don't love. So please, don't try to leave me because I will only follow."

Inunotaisho sighed again. He knew that everything the princess said was true. She would never leave him. And he shouldn't worry about loosing battles. He was over half a century old, and he hadn't lost one yet.

"You are right my princess. I am sorry."

Izayoi didn't answer; she just snuggled up closer to him.

They stayed in the field for a long time until Izayoi's stomach started growling. Her cheeks turned bright pink but Inunotaisho only chuckled, "I suppose I've kept you long enough, let's take you back home."

"I don't want to leave," She said, leaning her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry my princess. But your family will be worried if I don't take you home now." He looked up at the sky, "It's so late already, get on me."

Izayoi was confused but then with a swish of the wind, Inunotaisho had transformed into his demon self. Izayoi had never seen his dog demon state and she climbed onto his back timidly.

The great demon began running at high speed through the forest. Izayoi closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her lover. His fur was warm and she started getting sleepy.

In almost a second, they had returned to the edge of the forest. Inunotaisho stopped.

"Should I get off?" She asked, he nodded and she did.

With another swish of the wind, the great dog demon had returned to his human state.

"I am afraid that if I take you any closer to your home, we will be caught. Goodbye my princess. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Come tonight," She said in an almost demanding tone.

"I cannot," He said, "I have business I must attend too. But, I promise to see you the first chance I get." And with that he was off.

Izayoi started home, thinking about the lovely day that she just had had. She reached the gate and the guard eyed her suspiciously, "You were gone all day Izayoi-sama. What have you been up to?"

Izayoi lied, "I was in the meadow of course. The scenery was so beautiful I stayed longer than I should."

He looked doubtful but let her in. She walked inside and went to have dinner.

Her mother and father were sitting in their usual seats, quietly eating rice. Izayoi sat down across from them.

She ate dinner quickly, wanting to go to bed early. She was surprised that neither of them had asked her where she was today.

She got ready for bed quickly too and she was about to crawl under the covers and go to bed when her mother came into the room.

"Hello my darling," Her mother smiled her usual smile.

"Hello mother." Izayoi returned, standing up.

"I just came to say good night and I have some news. I was surprised that your father didn't tell you. I mean it was quite a shock to both of us but I still thought he would have said something I mean-"

"Just say it mother," Izayoi said.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Her mother said, "Isn't that wonderful? You'll finally have a little sibling. You always begged for a sibling remember?"

Izayoi was indeed happy. She had always wanted to take care of a little baby sibling, "Yes mother of course!" She hugged her mother. And her mother smiled grew bigger.

"I'm glad, you're father's thrilled too of course. He wants a boy to help take care of the family and to run the army but I'm happy with either aren't you?"

"Yes, it doesn't matter to me," Izayoi said happily.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mother." Izayoi said.

Her mother left the room and Izayoi snuggled under the covers. She was flooded with happiness. Inunotaisho had just given her the most amazing day and now her mother was going to have another child. She couldn't wait to start taking care of her little brother or sister. She smiled and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The great dog demon quietly jumped into Izayoi's room. He saw her sleeping with a grin on her face and he sat crossed legged at the end of her futon. He smiled at her face it was as beautiful as ever.

He could sense dawn coming soon and he watched as the princess opened her eyes a little, then closed them again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mmm, morning already?" She said to no one in particular, when she fully regained consciousness, her eyes widened when she saw Inunotaisho sitting at the end of her futon.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, a grin widening on her face.

"Not long," He answered, "You smell so content. Some good news?"

She remembered her mother, "Oh there is, my mother is going to have a baby! I'm going to be a sister. I'm so happy."

Inunotaisho smiled, "That is good news. I am happy for you."

Izayoi smiled. They both turned to hear talking at the door.

"I must be going now." The demon said, "I will see you tonight."

"Goodbye," Izayoi said.

They kissed and he was on his way out.

Izayoi smiled and started brushing her hair.

**A/N: I probably won't update for a while. I'm going on a vacation and I don't know when I'll be back on. Please review! It'll make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation! I took a day off from writing yesterday to rest because I was so tired and I was going to update yesterday but my friend called and we hung out for the rest of the day but anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

Izayoi rocked her baby brother in her arms. He was so tiny and fragile. He had only been born a week ago. Her mother and father had named him Koi.

Izayoi adored him. She thought her was the most beautiful baby in the entire world. She would spend hours a day just watching him sleep and eat and make little baby noises. She wanted to be the perfect sister.

Her birthday was approaching fast. She would be seventeen soon. Then she'd be eighteen and have to marry Takemaru.

Of course, she secretly knew that Inunotaisho would get her out of that situation. He would never let another man touch her. He was so protective and possessive over her.

Inunotaisho hadn't seen the baby yet but when he visited her the night before she had told Inunotaisho all about the Koi.

"He's so small. But he's so adorable! He the most beautiful baby I've ever seen! And I'm so glad I'm finally a sister." She had said.

Inunotaisho had smiled and said, "I'm glad that you're happy my princess."

Inunotaisho was supposed to visit Izayoi that day. They had planned it, she would meet him in the meadow at the corner of the forest and they'd go to the field that he had taken her too (it had soon become their "secret" place.")

Izayoi wanted to bring Koi along too, but she was afraid that her mother and father would worry about him so she decided not to.

At about noon, she brought Koi back into the house and started off to see Inunotaisho.

The princess was no longer afraid of the forest. She had hardly seen any demons in there and Inunotaisho was always with her so she had no reason to fear.

"Hello, my princess," She heard her lover say as she reached the beginning of the forest.

Inunotaisho came out from the trees and brush her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hello my dearest," She answered back.

They began walking contently through the forest.

"How is your brother?" The demon asked.

"He is just amazing," Izayoi answered, "I wish you could meet him!"

"Some day," Inunotaisho answered.

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the fields.

They both sat down against a tree. Izayoi picked a flower out of the ground and twirled it not really thinking.

Neither of them really said anything. Inunotaisho just watched her with a faint smile on his lips.

When it was getting late, they began to walk back.

"Come to my room tonight," Izayoi said as they parted.

"I will my love," He answered.

They kissed briefly and she was off.

Izayoi made it down the hall to supper where her mother, father and baby brother were.

"Hello darling," Izayoi's mother said.

"Hello mother," She answered.

Her mother had Izayoi's brother in her lap. She was holding him up with one hand and eating with the other.

Izayoi sat down and started eating. When she was finished, she excused herself to her room.

Getting ready for bed and waiting for Inunotaisho had become almost a daily ritual of hers. She sat on her bed playing with her hair waiting for her lover to come.

He finally came a few minutes later, "Hello my princess."

She curled up in his lap and they exchanged small talk for a little while.

"Your birthday's in a few day right?" Inunotaisho asked.

"Yes," Izayoi answered.

"You're getting to look like such a beautiful young lady. It feels just like a second went by when I met you in the meadow."

"I know," Izayoi answered, "But so much has changed since then."

"Yes," Inunotaisho answered.

Izayoi started drifting off to sleep and Inunotaisho put her to bed.

"Tomorrow, my princess," He whispered. He kissed her and then was off.

**A/N: Oh geez, this chapter's so short! I apologize! I'm going to start getting the story going next chapter! I think I'll make Izayoi pregnant soon! Probably by the next two chapters! But not until after her birthday. So please read the next chapter. And review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

"Happy Birthday, My princess," Inunotaisho whispered.

He handed her the package, she took care in opening it, not wanting to hurt the contents inside.

When she finally managed to open it, she unfolded a beautiful kimono with red and blue flowers.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," The princess whispered back. She got on her tip-toes and kissed her lover on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He started nibbling her neck gently.

The sun started to rise from the horizon. Inunotaisho started to go, "I'll be back tonight my love."

"Ok," she nodded and watched him leave.

Beginning to get ready, she wrapped the kimono around her and smiled, it was such a lovely gift.

After tying her hair back with a ribbon, she started merrily down the hall where she bumped into Takemaru.

"Hello, my dear." He gently grabbed her two hands with his own.

"Hello, Takemaru," Izayoi answered sheepishly.

"Today's a special day isn't it?" He asked, "It's your birthday."

"Uh, yes it is." She answered, wanting to break free of his grasp.

"Well, I shall see you later my dear." He started walking down the hall.

Izayoi sighed and continued walking.

Her mother was in her room holding her baby brother.

"Hello my love," Her mother called from outside the room.

"Hello Mother," She turned and started walking in the room.

"Happy birthday my love," She said in a sweet tone.

"Thank you." Izayoi smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked and handed her the baby, "He just adores you. I know you're going to be the most perfect sister."

Izayoi smiled at the sleeping baby in her arms. He had started getting a little tuff of hair and she stroked it affectionately. Koi started cooing and she smiled at him.

Izayoi didn't do much that day except play with her baby brother. When she got into her room, she kept her kimono on so Inunotaisho could see her with it on.

When he entered the room he gave her a loving kiss, "It looks beautiful on you." He said meaning the kimono.

"Thank you," She said happily.

"I love you so much," He said closing his eyes.

"I love you too," She said.

They started kissing heavily, only leaving each others mouths to breathe. Inunotaisho could start to smell a scent on her, a scent he'd never smelled on her before.

One thing led to another and by morning they were both wrapped up in Izayoi's covers with nothing on.

Izayoi lay fast asleep and Inunotaisho stroked her bangs. He could smell his scent inside of her now.

He decided it was time to leave so he got dressed and departed.

Izayoi woke a few hours later.

She sat up and thought to herself, "What have we done? I didn't expect that. I mean, I enjoyed it but still… "

She hadn't bothered to think about the consequences. She just got out of bed and dressed. After playing with her hair until it looked the way she wanted it, she started out into the hall.

"Izayoi," Her mother called from behind, "You look so tired, and you slept so long."

Izayoi didn't answer, nor did she turn around. She didn't know what her expression looked like.

Her mother didn't say anything else and when Izayoi turned, she was gone. The princess sighed.

It was about mid-afternoon. She wasn't really hungry so she decided to go outside. She sighed as she sat under a cherry tree.

Her eye lids started drooping and before she knew it, she was asleep. When she did wake up she was in her own room, lying in her futon.

She sat up, "Huh?" She looked around and saw Inunotaisho sitting in the corner of one of the walls.

"You're awake," He observed.

"Inunotaisho," She breathed, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not long, my princess," He gestured outside, light was still coming into the windows.

"Oh," She said.

"We have to talk." The demon turned to her, his amber eyes full of seriousness, "About last night, I was being selfish. There are consequences you know."

"Like being pregnant?" She offered.

"Yes," He said, "Let's agree not to go that far again until I find us a place to live."

"I agree my love," Izayoi put a hand on his.

"I must be off now." He got up to leave, "Eat something my princess. You haven't eaten all day."

Now that he mentioned it, she was a little hungry. She got up and went to go have dinner.

**A/N: Ugh! This story isn't going good. I'm soooo tempted to just take it down. Tell me what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Alrighty, well, I guess I won't take it down, I've gone pretty far already and I guess it'd be mean to leave people hanging like that. This chapter took a lot of thinking. I didn't really know how write it. So enjoy.**

Izayoi stumbled down the hall to her room. She felt so queasy. She just wanted to go to sleep.

The sun was still up in the sky but she didn't care, she was tired and wanted to rest.

Getting into the covers, she snuggled up against her pillow and fell asleep.

Inunotaisho came into the room later that night. He saw his princess sleeping peacefully. He smiled. She was so beautiful.

Izayoi's eyelids opened slowly, when she saw her lover sitting next to her she sat up in surprise. Feeling the queasy feeling again, she put her arm around her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Inunotaisho asked.

"Oh nothing," Izayoi dismissed, "I've just been feeling a little sick."

Inunotaisho sniffed. Why hadn't he smelt it before? The girl was pregnant! He knew he had to tell her but he didn't want her to be upset. This was all his fault.

Seeing a look of shock in his face, Izayoi asked, "What's the matter my love?"

"Izayoi," He put a hand to her cheek.

"What is it my love?" She asked again.

"Well, I believe…" He looked away, "You're pregnant."

Izayoi's eyes widened, "What? How do you know? I couldn't be…"

"I can smell the child inside of you," He answered, "I'm sorry my princess, I never intended this to happen. Please don't be angry."

"Sorry?" Izayoi cupped her hand around his cheek and turned his head, "Why? This is wonderful, our own child," Then a thought occurred to her, "My parents! Oh they'll kill me! Especially my father! They'll hate me!"

"Do not worry my princess," Inunotaisho soothed her, "If your parents do give you trouble, I will save you. Do not worry."

Izayoi put a hand to her stomach, "Well, I guess I won't show for a while. So I guess that I should act normal until then."

"Yes, and I'll find a safe place for us to raise the babe. I'll take you before the baby's born so no one will hurt it or you."

"I love you," She put her face in his chest.

"I love you too," He gave her a kiss and then the sun began to rise.

"I shall see you tonight. Be safe."

"'Bye," Izayoi smiled.

Her own child, her own child, she couldn't believe it.

She tried to imagine what the baby would look like but she just couldn't.

"It doesn't matter," She thought, "I will love the baby either way."

After getting dressed, she decided to take a walk outside.

Walking out into the gardens, she saw Takemaru.

"Hello dear," He called, coming towards her.

Izayoi tried her best to smile but she felt uneasy with him near.

"What a pleasant surprise," She said as he gave her a hug.

"Yes, the army was supposed to move out already but we've decided to wait a while and throw the enemy off."

Izayoi was glad that she wasn't going to marry Takemaru. She didn't know if she could stand listening to him babble on about war. She felt sorry for her mother who had to listen to her father all the time.

Izayoi nodded and smiled throughout the conversation. But she wasn't really listening; all she could think about was her child growing inside of her.

"Well, it's getting late," Takemaru finally said, "How about we go in for dinner?"

"Alright," Izayoi said as he led her inside.

Izayoi ate silently while Takemaru talked about war to her father. Izayoi's mother ate and fussed with Baby Koi.

Izayoi smiled at Koi, and thought of the baby she would have soon.

"You look pale dear," Izayoi's mother interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm just a little tired that's all."

Izayoi's mother put a hand to Izayoi's forehead, "Hmm, you don't have a fever."

"I said I'm alright," Izayoi swatted her mother's hand away.

"Alright dear. Why don't you go to bed since you've finished eating."

Izayoi was still a bit hungry. But she decided to turn in.

She took a long bath and got into bed.

Her stomach started feeling queasy again and she jumped up and puked violently outside of her window.

"Blegh," Izayoi said. She patted her stomach, "It's 'cause of the baby. I hope you don't go to hard on me my dear." She whispered to her stomach.

**A/N: AGAIN with the short chapter. Ah well, I'm really excited to write the next few chapters. I pretty much have it all written out in my head. So it won't be long now. Reviews are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I've decided to mix it up a little and do Inunotaisho's point of view for this entire chapter. And Sesshomaru will make a small appearance in this chapter.**

The great dog demon stood at the top of the cliff. Like a king looking over his kingdom he looked over the entire valley. The full moon and the twinkling stars reflected his amber eyes.

A bolt of light and energy swirled around and landed behind the demon. When he turned he saw a man, it was Sesshomaru.

"Father," Sesshomaru said in his calm tone, "Is it true? The human woman is pregnant?"

"Did I not tell you to stay out of my business?" Inunotaisho asked.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, when he did talk he said, "You do realize that the child will be a half-breed; weak and pathetic, like its mother."

"Is that how you judge people? By how strong they are? If I were weak, would you hate me?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"You'll learn someday," Inunotaisho shook his head and then he took off, transforming into his demon form and flew of to the sky.

He didn't notice the tiny flea that jumped on his back.

Landing near Izayoi's court, he transformed back to his human form.

"Master," Myoga jumped up and down on his shoulder.

"Myoga," Inunotaisho said in surprise, "You're back. Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Ryukotsusei?"

"Ah y-yes master well," Myoga stuttered.

"You ran away again?" Inunotaisho raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well…"

"Well, I suppose I'll be battling him any day now. He's getting far more powerful than I expected."

"You plan to battle him? But every demon in this region has tried to kill him and have failed!"

Inunotaisho's eyes narrowed.

"M-master?"

Myoga was answered by being smashed and falling to the ground.

Inunotaisho reached the field that he and Izayoi had visited many times. He could smell her scent everywhere. He laid down in the flowers and closed his eyes.

He realized that his love of Izayoi had turned into an obsession. He couldn't help it. He'd never met anyone like her before. She was perfect in his eyes and he wanted to protect her forever.

He thought of the child that she would have. He knew he shouldn't have mated with her until he had found a place for them to live but what's done was done and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sesshomaru was right. The child would be a half demon. Inunotaisho would have to make sure the child would know how to survive. He knew of other half demons who had either been shunned completely by humans and demons or killed by demons. He of course did not want his child to live such a pitiful life.

The demon opened his eyes as sunlight came from the trees. Dawn was finally here. He stood up and began walking towards Izayoi's home.

The demon lay in the tallest tree he could find, watching Izayoi through the windows singing to herself as she played with her brother. He saw her glance at her own stomach sometimes and he knew that she was thinking of the baby.

He saw a man-Takemaru enter the room and put his arm around Izayoi. He saw her looking the other way as he pulled her close. He growled and tried his hardest not to go bursting into the home and demand Takemaru to take his hands off his woman.

But he stayed put and watched. Takemaru soon left the room and he could have sworn he saw Izayoi sigh with relief.

She continued to play with the baby. Inunotaisho knew that she would be a good mother. She had the soft sweet caring way that a mother had. And she was so excited to become a mother. He had flipped through her sketchbook days before to find the pages filled with pictures of babies that looked like either himself or Izayoi.

Yes indeed, she would be a good mother.

Inunotaisho wanted to find the perfect place for them to raise their child. But he couldn't find a secluded enough place where his family would be safe from harm, and what of Sesshomaru? He knew his son hated humans. He would surely hate the baby as well. Would he try to hunt them down?

'Hmph,' Inunotaisho thought, 'He'd better not. He'd better respect his father."

Before he knew it, night had fallen again. The demon hoped down from the tree and went to the window of the room of Izayoi. He looked in and saw Izayoi sitting on the futon with her hands over her stomach.

"Hello my princess," He said as he jumped in the room from the window.

"Hello Inunotaisho," Izayoi stood up and they kissed.

"How are things?" He asked.

"Good, no one suspects the baby. And I'm still feeling queasy sometimes but I guess that's okay."

"You know, since the child is going to have demon blood, your pregnancy might be harder on you than other human woman having children." Inunotaisho informed.

"Yes, I know," Izayoi said, "But I don't care about that. I'm just so happy, nothing could ever ruin it."

Inunotaisho smiled, he liked it when Izayoi was happy. Her scent was so nice.

He patted her stomach and told her to go to bed.

"You need rest my princess," He said.

"Oh alright," Izayoi got under the covers. Inunotaisho gave her a kiss and watched her fall asleep.

When he was sure that she was sound asleep, he got up and left her room. Before he went he kissed her forehead promising to return the next day.

**A/N: I'm sorry all Sesshomaru fans if you think I'm making Sesshomaru too mean. But it wasn't until he met Rin that he stopped hating humans so much. You should expect the next chapter soon. The next few chapters are going to be so good. So, review as always and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: This'll take place about a month after Izayoi found out she was pregnant. Enjoy.**

Izayoi sat in the garden, painting the trees and the sunset, something she hadn't painted in a while.

She looked up from her work and sighed, she put a hand on her stomach; she was feeling queasy again. It was almost impossible for her to eat anything anymore without feeling sick or throwing up all together. But the queasiness wasn't as bad as it was. And she didn't really mind it.

She heard a noise and turned around to see her baby brother crawling carefully over to her. She walked over to him and picked him up. She rubbed his head.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked in the sweet tone she used when she talked to him.

The baby started laughing and Izayoi smiled.

She brought him over to where she was sitting and bounced him up and down on her lap. He giggled and said nonsense words that babies say. Izayoi laughed at him and thought of her child, how one day she would be playing with her baby this way.

"You two look like you are having fun," A male voice called.

"Takemaru," Izayoi turned, faking a smile.

"How are you my love?" He kissed her on the cheek and she turned her head away.

He patted baby Koi on the head, "How's my soon-to-be brother in law?" Koi smiled at him, not really recognizing who this man was.

"He's getting bigger every day," Izayoi said, trying to be polite.

"You seem pale my dear, is everything okay?" He put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry," She said and he took his hand off her head.

"If you say so," He said, "Izayoi, would you like to take a walk with me."

'No, not really, I'd like you to leave me alone,' She thought to herself but of course she couldn't say that, "Alright." She nodded slowly.

They brought Koi inside and started walking through the meadow.

"It's so lovely here isn't it? I see why you come here almost every day," Takemaru said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Izayoi nodded, her hands folded in her front, feeling uncomfortable.

"Just think, in just less than a year you and I will be married," Takemaru said.

"Yes," Izayoi said, looking down.

Takemaru looked at her, "Is something wrong my dear?" He asked.

"No, nothing," Izayoi shook her head.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You seem tense." He put an arm around her stomach.

"I'm just tired." She said, shrugging his arm off of her.

"Oh, alright," Takemaru said.

Izayoi pushed a black strand of hair out of her eyes.

They continued their walk silently. As the sun began to fade through the trees Takemaru took Izayoi back inside.

They had dinner, Takemaru and Izayoi's father talking about war (again) and Izayoi and her mother played with Koi.

"I'm going to bed now," Izayoi announced, getting up.

"I'll come with you," Takemaru said standing up.

"Um, alright," Izayoi said looking at him strangely.

They walked silently to the princess's room. When they reached the sliding door that lead to her room Takemaru grabbed Izayoi's hands.

"Izayoi, my dear," Takemaru said, "I have known you for a long time now. And I can see that something's bothering you. I just want to let you know that I am here for you. You and I will be wed soon and I don't want any secrets between us. So, if you need anything, I'll always be here for you."

"Takemaru," Izayoi said, "That's very sweet but I'm alright. Everything is fine." She smiled, "You don't have to worry."

"If you say so," Takemaru sighed, "Well, good night my princess."

"Good night," Izayoi said.

Takemaru leaned in to kiss her but Izayoi just pulled away and walked into the room.

When she heard footsteps outside, Izayoi sighed. And she took off the kimono she was wearing and put on her night robe.

She brushed her hair and absentmindedly put a hand to her stomach. Ever since she had become pregnant, she had become even more uncomfortable around Takemaru. The princess sighed and just tried to get him out of her mind.

Inunotaisho came in a little bit later. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"How are you my princess?" The demon asked.

"I'm good, I missed you today," Izayoi released her grip.

He stroked her bangs and they kissed.

"Oh," Izayoi put a hand to her mouth and her stomach.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Inunotaisho asked.

Izayoi shook her head, "No, I just feel queasy."

"Do you need to lay down?" He asked.

"Alright," She said as he took her small hand in his large one. He pulled the covers on her body, stopping to pat her belly and he kissed her cheek.

"Don't go," She begged.

"I'm not leaving," Inunotaisho smiled.

"When are you going to take me away?" Izayoi asked, "Takemaru is driving me crazy," she half-joked.

"Soon my love," Inunotaisho answered, stroking her cheek.

The princess's eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. Inunotaisho brought her closer to his chest and listened to her breathing. He closed his eyes and let her scent fill his nose.

When morning came, Izayoi's eyes opened and she lazily turned over. Inunotaisho was gone. She sat up and rubbed her eye.

Her stomach growled and she decided to have breakfast, getting up and brushing her hair, she decided to wear the kimono that Inunotaisho had given her on her birthday. She hadn't worn it since then and she figured that it wouldn't even fit in a couple of months.

She looked forward to the next few months of her pregnancy but dreaded them at the same time. If Inunotaisho didn't take her away from her home soon, her parents would find out that she was pregnant and she didn't know what would happen then.

But, that would be months from now and Inunotaisho would help her out if she needed it.

Izayoi stretched and went out into the hall.

After breakfast, she took Koi outside to play. He had his favorite wooden toy in his hands and they played all morning.

Koi started getting fussy around lunch so Izayoi figured he was probably hungry. She took him inside and gave him back to their mother.

Izayoi walked back out to the gardens. She admired the bluebells that were in various places of the garden, she picked one and twirled it with her finger.

The young princess sat down near the pond. She sighed and looked at her stomach. It hadn't grown since she became pregnant, sometimes she didn't even believe that there was a child even in there. But the queasiness and the back aches made it believable.

She got up and walked around the house. She didn't know what to do really, for the first time really in her life, she felt bored.

She wished Inunotaisho would come out of no where and take her some place exciting. She really wanted him at that moment.

When it became dark, she ventured on inside.

**A/N: This chapter took me forever to write. I had a gigantic case of writer's block. Expect the next chapter soon. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

Izayoi's eyes opened slowly. She turned over and looked out of the window; the sun was just beginning to rise.

With a petite grunt, she stood up.

Her stomach had swelled to be twice as big as usual. It was getting harder and harder to hide from her parents and Takemaru. But she still made an effort as she put on the loosest fitting kimono she could find.

She brushed her hair and stared at her reflection, her pale face staring back at her. She looked half asleep.

Rubbing her eye, she left her room walking past her mother in the hall.

"Good morning Izayoi," Her mother greeted warmly.

"'Morning mother," Izayoi replied, putting her arms over her stomach in an unsuspicious manner.

"Takemaru wants to say goodbye to you before he leaves. He's in his room. He and the army will be off soon."

"Okay mother," Izayoi replied.

Izayoi was looking forward to this day; Takemaru was leaving with the army for a whole month to fight. He was beginning to get really obnoxious and she just couldn't take it anymore.

Going down the hall, she stopped when she saw him in his room. He was inside putting his armor on.

"Izayoi my dear, come in," He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Takemaru," Izayoi said trying to be friendly.

"I hope you can manage without me here," Takemaru said.

"I'll try," Izayoi said.

Takemaru smiled, "I'll be back before you know it, don't worry."

Izayoi smiled and looked down, not really knowing what to say.

"Goodbye my dear," He pulled her into a hug.

Izayoi tried to keep her swollen belly off of him. But she just made the hug look and feel extremely awkward and she was thankful when he released.

"Well, I'll be going to round up the army," Takemaru said.

Izayoi nodded.

Takemaru left the room without saying another word.

Izayoi waited a few minutes in his room and then left as well. She went outside to the meadow and sat on the grassy fields.

She felt the baby move inside her stomach and she patted it. Takemaru had put her in a bad mood but the baby was always there to help it. Remembering that in a couple of months she would be free of Takemaru she smiled and felt happier.

The princess sighed. Inunotaisho had been gone for a while and she really missed him. He had said that he'd be back on the full moon and that was tonight so she was really looking forward to nightfall.

As noon approached, Izayoi stood up and started walking into the house. She was hungry so she went to get something to eat.

A few minutes later she was back outside with some rice and chicken chewing happily. She sat in the garden watching the ducks in the pond.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Izayoi played with Koi for a while but then he had to take his nap so she sketched a while but it didn't look right to her so she stopped and then she just walked around the house.

When night finally began to fall, she walked back into the house.

She ate dinner quickly, her father and mother not saying anything as usual and she went to bed.

She slipped of her kimono and stared at her bare tummy for a while, rubbing it affectionately and then she put on her night robe and waited for her loved one to come.

When Inunotaisho did come, she kissed him fiercely and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much," Izayoi whispered.

Inunotaisho stroked her hair, "I'm here now," He whispered back.

"It's getting harder and harder for me to hide the child; I don't know how much longer I can fool my parents." Izayoi told him.

"It's all right, I have found a place for us," Inunotaisho said.

"You have?" Izayoi smiled, "When can we go?"

"Soon," Inunotaisho answered, "There is a fearful demon that is growing more and more powerful each day. He is becoming a threat to humans and demons alike so I must stop him. It may take a while and once I've defeated him, we can start our life together."

Izayoi smiled and snuggled her head into Inunotaisho's chest. He felt so warm and she felt safe with him holding her. She wished that he would never let her go.

"How is the child?" Inunotaisho asked.

"Getting bigger and bigger," Izayoi looked up at him, "The child likes to kick a lot."

Inunotaisho smiled, "The babe will be strong, if it's got my blood."

Izayoi agreed and they didn't talk for the rest of the night. He just held her until the sun rose and then he departed.

"Goodbye my love," He said quietly.

"Goodbye," Izayoi kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He left silently and Izayoi began to get ready for the day.

She tried to find a kimono that would fit her, she couldn't wear the one that she wore yesterday, the most fitting one that she could find was snug on her stomach but she wore it anyway.

She played with it, pulling out the sides to make it look baggy.

Then she went to breakfast.

Her mother, brother and father were sitting at the table. She said her 'Good morning's' and sat down.

"Would you hold Koi for me dear?" Izayoi's mother asked, "He's being awfully fussy and I can't eat. But he likes you so maybe he'll be good for you."

"Alright mother," Izayoi said pulling her baby brother into her lap, or what she had left of a lap.

They ate in silence as usual, Koi making cooing noises as he always did but other than that, silence.

Izayoi could feel Koi tugging at her kimono. She tried to make him stop but he wouldn't.

Finally deciding to ignore him, she returned to her meal.

It was silent until she heard an 'Oh my,' from her mother.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked.

Her mother was staring at Izayoi, Koi managed to pull her obi off and her stomach was showing. And it was very obvious to see that she was pregnant.

"Um…um," Izayoi stammered, at a loss for words.

"Izayoi, explain yourself," Her father said.

"I…um I…" She didn't know what to say.

"Take Koi out of here," He said to her mother.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Don't worry; I'll post the next chapter soon. I couldn't think of how to make her parents find out about the baby so sorry if you think this chapter sucks. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

"Izayoi," Her father's voice sounded deadly, "Explain."

She couldn't say anything. She just looked down at her hands. What was she suppose to say?

Her mother came in moments later. She looked just as serious as her father but with a softer face.

"Answer me Izayoi," Her father said.

The princess looked up and opened her mouth, "I…I…" Her voice trailed off.

"Izayoi," Her mother spoke up, "How long have you been pregnant?"

Izayoi shrugged, "A few months."

"Do we know the boy who did this?" Her mother was obviously trying to narrow it down.

"No…" Izayoi looked back down.

"Did he do this against your will?" she asked.

Izayoi didn't respond.

"Well?" Her father asked.

The girl just shook her head.

"Well you-" Her father started to say but was cut off by a maid that had entered the room.

"Excuse me for interrupting," She had a childish voice.

"That's alright dear," Her mother said.

"I apologize but I heard your conversation from outside and I think I know the person who did this to Izayoi-sama."

Izayoi looked up. Her heart leaped and her eyes widened.

"Who?" Her father asked getting impatient.

"W-well I didn't think he was any danger to her. He sounded alright but I guess not…" She trailed off.

"Who already?" Her father yelled.

"A-a demon," She looked down.

Her mother's face looked in shock, "What do you mean?"

"W-well, I was going into Izayoi-sama's room to give her a washed kimono and I heard talking so I looked in and saw Izayoi-sama in a dog demons arms. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying."

"Izayoi," Her father looked at the young princess, "Is this true? Is this demon filth the one that did this?"

Izayoi didn't know what to say. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. She just looked at her father with a guilty expression.

"So…it is true," He said, his fists balling up.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Izayoi asked in barely a whisper.

He thought for a moment and then said, "You are not to leave this house until that _thing_ is born. When it is born we shall slay it," He answered in a colder tone.

Izayoi let what he said sink in then she looked up, "_Kill _my baby?" She felt tears pouring down her cheeks and she put her arms protectively over her stomach.

"It's a monster. It doesn't deserve life," He answered grimly.

"My baby is not a monster!" Izayoi shouted, "I-I won't let you harm my baby. I'll-I'll run away!"

"You won't be doing anything. You will stay locked in your room until that child is born. You won't ever speak to that dog-demon again. And once your "baby" is dead, you will marry Takemaru and that's that!"

"No!" Izayoi cried harder, "You can't! Mother please say something!"

"I'm sorry my dear," Her mother said, "But your father is right."

**One month later**

The young princess sat up against the wall, her eyes closed. Her stomach was now larger than ever and she expected the baby very soon.

Her window was boarded up with huge planks of wood, no one could get in and no one could get out. There were also guards guarding every corner of the house to make sure that Inunotaisho wouldn't get in or that Izayoi would run away.

Izayoi had mostly given up. She wouldn't let anyone in, her father or her mother. The only people that entered were servants to give her food.

Takemaru had come back from war slightly injured but alright. When he heard the news that Izayoi was going to bear a child fathered by a demon he went ballistic and called off the engagement making Izayoi's father angry and now there was a huge feud going on between the two men.

As for Inunotaisho well, Izayoi hadn't spoken to him at all in the month she was put under lock-down. She had hoped that he would come barging in and take her away but as the month went by she had lost hope that he would come at all.

Izayoi's only comfort was the baby inside her. She promised her child that she wouldn't let anyone harm him/her and that once the child was born she'd get out of there for good.

**A/N: Short, I know. I'm sorry :/ But don't worry I promise that next chapter will be super long and juicy. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Well, I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews that I've been getting. I really appreciate them and they help me to update faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I'm kind of basing this on Movie Three. I hope that's alright. **

Izayoi paced around the room slowly cradling her swollen belly in her arms. She figured that exercise was good for both her and the baby since she had barely moved since her parents had locked her in the room a month ago.

She expected the baby soon. Very soon, any minute the child could be ready.

Izayoi had no plans yet of what she was going to do after the baby was born. All she knew was that no one was going to harm her child in the slightest way and that she was going to get out of that house.

The sliding door that led into her room was opening and Izayoi sat back down slowly. It was a maid with some soup and rice, the very same maid who had told Izayoi's parents that she was in love with a demon.

"Here you are Izayoi-sama," She said quietly.

"Thank you," Izayoi tried to smile a little. The maid's face looked guilty and she just wanted to show her that she wasn't angry at her.

The maid bowed and left leaving Izayoi with the food which she gobbled up in minutes.

It was beginning to get dark so she closed her eyes and laid down.

'Oh, Inunotaisho,' She thought, 'where are you?'

* * *

><p>The great dog demon in his demon form flew slowly and silently through the night sky. He was injured and weak after fighting the hideous demon Ryukotsusei. Knowing that he didn't have much longer and that there were many things he had to do before he died he hurried through the land.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when she felt it. Opening her eyes she let out a cry for anyone to hear.<p>

And sure enough, guards came rushing through the door, "Izayoi-sama, what's wrong?"

"T-the b-baby!" She cried.

Maids came and said that she had a long way to go until she went into labor. They let Izayoi moan softly in pain. Most of them had left after about an hour or so, Izayoi figured that they didn't want to witness a woman bearing a half-demon child but Izayoi had other things to think about at that moment and the thought fluttered away from her thoughts as she panted and pushed.

She kept her concentration on Inunotaisho. She only saw his face as the pain worsened.

'My dearest,' She said softly.

All of the maids had left the room at that point.

After a while, her concentration was only on the baby and getting the baby out and everything else went black.

* * *

><p>Takemaru, walked through the halls of the home. He had heard that Izayoi was finally giving birth to the Half-breed. He had told Izayoi's father that he was to be the one to exterminate it.<p>

As he reached her room an old maid tried to stop him with the usual, "A man cannot enter while a woman is giving birth," But he did not care and he slid his spear into the old hag and silenced her.

* * *

><p>Izayoi heard the footsteps of someone entering her room. The princess's heart leaped, 'Inunotaisho!' She thought to herself.<p>

"Who is it?" she asked aloud.

"It is I, Takemaru of Setsuna," Her heart sank. What did he want now?

But, she also figured that she could use this to her advantage, "Thank goodness you've arrived. You must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once. Please do as I say. I fear there is no one strong enough to challenge him."

She figured that he would think that Inunotaisho would be coming and he'd leave and once the baby is born, she would escape without being stopped by any of the men outside.

But she didn't know that he had different plans.

"My lady, I have long felt a deep connection with you, as I'm sure you're aware. Even though I realize full well that your heart has been captured by a demon."

That's when Izayoi felt a new kind of pain. A spear stabbed into her side and she began feeling numb everywhere.

She heard Takemaru's footsteps leaving and she gazed up at the sky. She felt the baby be released from her body and she heard its cries. She didn't even get to see the child. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

'Inunotaisho, save me,' she thought and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>An hour, minute or even a second later she did not know but her eyes shot open. What was going on? She did not feel any pain. The wound was healed. She turned and saw Inunotaisho standing there. He had Tenseiga in his hands and he sheathed it. He had told her once that it could bring one back to life.<p>

She put the baby in her arms and he helped her stand up. She wanted to cry. Inunotaisho was going to get her out and they could be together forever as a family!

He put the robe of the fire rat around her body. And that's when Takemaru appeared, bloody and panting, Izayoi thought that he looked no longer like a man, but like a wild beast. The look in his eyes was envy and pure hatred.

Inunotaisho unsheathed the sword on his back and told the princess to leave.

Takemaru told Inunotaisho that he had no regrets and that's when Inunotaisho said one word, "Inuyasha."

"What's that?" asked Takemaru.

"The infant's name, the child shall be Inuyasha," Inunotaisho answered.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked. She looked at the babe and saw that he was a boy.

"No go!" The dog demon ordered.

"Yes," She knew better than to argue. If it were different, she would have stayed but she knew that he was buying time for her to escape so she ran out of that house as fast as her legs could carry her.

She didn't stop until she reached the edge of the forest. She looked back at the burning home. Half of her expected Inunotaisho to leap out of there any second and the other half of her knew that he was dead. He was injured terribly. And there was no way he could…

'No,' She thought as a small tear tried to escape her eyes, 'No tears. He will be alright.'

It was then that she noticed Inuyasha's cries. She gentled her hold on him and looked at him for really the first time since he was born.

He was adorable. He had Inunotaisho's long silver hair and he even had the ears of a puppy. She couldn't have pictured a cuter baby in her mind.

Knowing that she should probably get out of there before demons or men came, she started running again holding little Inuyasha close to her.

She thought of one place. The field where Inunotaisho had taken her on those days that seemed so long ago. She ran, knowing the way by heart.

She didn't stop until she reached it. When she did, she sat down on the patches of snow, exhausted. She did just have a baby and she wanted nothing more than to rest.

Inuyasha stopped crying and was asleep. Izayoi followed him and fell asleep holding him tightly.

When she awoke, it was about midday. Inuyasha was awake in her arms, with his big amber eyes looking around at the strange new world. She figured that he must be hungry so she loosened her kimono and let him suckle happily on her breast.

"Inunotaisho," She said aloud.

The princess had hoped that he would have found her. She hoped that he would have followed her scent and was alright. He must have passed; he would have found her by now.

She felt tears coming but she stopped herself, 'Tears will make me seem weak and I can't look weak if I am to survive on my own now.'

When Inuyasha was finished eating, she put her kimono back on her shoulder and got up.

"Where should we go?" she asked out loud, "We have to find a place to live."

She walked down the field a bit. Maybe she could find a village, some place that would accept her son, or at least let them stay for a while. She was starving now that she thought about it.

She began to make her way into the forest again to search for a village. Before she left, she turned around and said goodbye to the field. She would never return and she knew that.

"You have many good memories here," She said to it.

And with that she turned and never looked back.

**A/N: And there you go. You don't know how fast I typed this chapter, I was pratically flying. It's not as long as I hoped but longer than the last one. Anyway, this isn't the last chapter. I think I'll do one or two more. You decide. Review please? **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Two Years Later**

Izayoi woke to find her son's warm body snuggling up against her. She opened her eyes wider and found him asleep. Stroking his hair she thought to herself, 'Maybe he had a nightmare again.'

Seeing the light of dawn creeping through the windows of the hut that they now lived in, she sat up and stretched, then, she began to make breakfast for both her and her son.

She began cooking the rice and sighed to herself. Two years had flown by so quickly. And so much had changed. Izayoi was no longer the young princess, innocent and full of childish daydreams and hopelessly in love, no she was now "Mother," she had never made a mistake in her life, she just corrected them, she knew everything and could do everything and she was good in every way.

Inuyasha loved her with all his heart and she returned his love in the same was. He was so much like Inunotaisho, proud and stubborn and brave and kind. She wished that her demon lover could have been there to see him grow.

The princess always had Inunotaisho on her mind. Her body and mind yearned for him. She had felt so lost without him there guiding her and helping her. She would wake in the middle of the night feeling so lost and lonely then she would glance at her son in his peaceful slumber and she would realize that she wasn't alone, that Inuyasha was a piece of Inunotaisho.

Inuyasha awoke minutes later sleepily standing and walking over to him mother.

"Good morning my dear," She said and kissed the top of his head.

"'Morning Mama," He said and sat down and began eating.

When they were both finished, Izayoi took him outside to play a bit and for her to do some gardening. She would glance at her son every minute or so to see that he was safe and out of harm's way.

She pulled out the weeds one by one and began planting the seeds for new crops to grow. Winter's harsh weather had ended and it was time to begin the crops for spring.

The villagers never let Izayoi help them with their crops. They didn't want anything to do with Izayoi and her "Half-breed" son. It was enough that they even let them stay there and Izayoi had to promise up and down that Inuyasha wouldn't attack anyone and that they wouldn't be a bother to any of the villagers for them to stay in that broken down hut that needed so many repairs.

Izayoi had worked hard on the hut and she was proud of herself for fixing it up so nicely without anyone's help. It was hard to fix a home and take care of an infant at the same time.

Inuyasha came running at his mother a little later, he was hungry again so Izayoi got up and took his hand and they walked into the hut.

She stared at her son while he walked beside her. He was so big already, if she didn't know him she would say that he was around five or six. And what a trouble maker he was, always getting into things.

But, Izayoi knew that if Inunotaisho were there he would be proud of their child as she was.

'Yes, he would be proud indeed,' She thought as she led her son inside.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I had fun writing this story and I had fun getting your feedback and all the positive comments I received. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I hope you check out my other work and review please! Bye!**


End file.
